


L'educazione sentimentale di un giovane palleggiatore

by ailinon80



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailinon80/pseuds/ailinon80
Summary: CAVALESE, giugno 2016.Simone si leccò il labbro inferiore prima di decidersi: «Ivan... Vuoi insegnarmi?»Non aveva capito. Cosa?«Vorrei imparare a baciare.»
Relationships: Simone Giannelli/Ivan Zaytsev
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (N.d.a: ragazze/i sto ancora lavorando a questa storia.  
> Come sempre mi diverto un mondo a immaginare scene di sesso tra i due protagonisti, e le mie storie non hanno molte altre pretese che essere storie romantiche e di sesso. Grazie a chi vuole leggerle lo stesso!)
> 
> AVVERTENZA:  
> C'è una piccola concessione letteraria. Dragan Travica è presente ai ritiri a Cavalese, anche dopo i guai di Rio 2015

**L'EDUCAZIONE ~~SESSUALE~~**

**SENTIMENTALE**

**DI UN GIOVANE PALLEGGIATORE**

  


**CAPITOLO 1**

  


L'alzatore titolare sparò una bomba contro la sua riserva e il diciannovenne, sorpreso, la ricevette in qualche modo ricadendo all'indietro sul sedere.

I compagni di squadra protestarono, agitandosi sul taraflex del piccolo impianto di pallavolo di Cavalese. Il loro nuovo allenatore Gianlorenzo Blengini aveva scelto personalmente quel paesino disperso tra le Dolomiti, per il loro ritiro preolimpico, sperando che quell'isolamento li facesse concentrare solo sugli allenamenti, specie dopo i casini successi in Brasile.

«Dragan! È un allenamento non devi uccidere Gianna!» lo richiamò Simone Buti, il capitano quando Emanuele Birarelli non era in campo.

L'italocroato Dragan Travica, figlio d'arte di un famoso allenatore, fece spallucce non pensando neppure per un secondo di scusarsi: 

«Siamo qui per puntare alle olimpiadi, non per fare giocare i bambini dell'asilo.»

Simone Giannelli, il nuovo arrivato e secondo palleggiatore convocato per il ritiro preolimpico, colse il riferimento diretto a lui e ai suoi diciannove anni ma, come un signore decise di ignorarlo. Era appena arrivato, inutile perciò litigare con i compagni titolari.

Accettò la mano che Giulio Sabbi gli porgeva. Lo schiacciatore lo tirò su senza sforzo ma poi, invece di lasciarlo, se lo strinse addosso.

Simone era abituato agli scambi d'affetto e sostegno da parte dei compagni per questo disse: «Sto bene» ma invece di rassicurarsi, Giulio gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, lasciando a bocca aperta tutta la squadra. 

Simone Buti alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quella nuova sezione di ritiro non si preannunciava per nulla semplice da gestire con tutti quei nuovi arrivi.

Sabbi tentò di trattenere Giannelli e di leggere sul suo viso qualche tipo di emozione, ma il diciannovenne tentò solo di svicolarsi da lui, a disagio.

Un aiuto venne da chi per ora non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola: Ivan Zaytsev.

Il forte braccio dello Zar della pallavolo italiana s'intromise tra lo schiacciatore e il ragazzo. Mise una grande mano sul petto di Sabbi e lo spinse indietro a viva forza. «Ha detto che sta bene. Prenditela piuttosto con Travica.» e lanciò un'occhiata truce all'alzatore dall'altro lato della rete del campo di pallavolo.

Bastò il suo tono di voce per far allontanare sia Dragan che Sabbi.

«Grazie» gli rispose Giannelli: «Ma sono più duro di quel che sembro, e sono qui per imparare.»

Ricevere bene ogni genere di pallone era d'obbligo per chi sperava di entrare in Nazionale.

I compagni e l'allenatore furono compiaciuti della sua risposta.

Simone Giannelli, di nascita bolzanino ma che giocava a Trento già dai tredici anni, era arrivato solo da qualche giorno al suo primo ritiro, ma si stava facendo voler bene da tutti per la sua indole da ragazzo di montagna, tenace e con la testa a posto. Era un ragazzo molto timido e laborioso, che passava il suo tempo libero a studiare per gli esami invece di cercare bisboccia come gli altri. Il suo aspetto poi sembrava quello di un ragazzino appena uscito dalle medie. Fisico minuto, che i suoi due metri d'altezza faceva apparire ancora più esile. Capelli castani e scarmigliati su due occhioni ancora più castani, da bambino. Neanche un filo di barba, gli zigomi alti da elfo. Le spalle spigolose da ragazzino non ancora cresciuto.

Ma la cosa che più stava attirando la curiosità di tutti gli altri era la sua bocca. 

Ivan aveva già sentito parecchi commenti sconci di alcuni suoi compagni su cosa fare con quella bocca rosa e carnosa. Tutta da baciare. Anche se, per fortuna, solo Sabbi vi aveva dato seguito, per ora.

Come per promuovere quel bel commento, Blengini ordinò: «Bene. Ora cambio di alzatore. Giannelli vai tu in prima squadra.»

Il capitano Simone Buti lo accolse nella sua parte di campo a braccia aperte: «Vieni, vieni _citto_! Nella nostra squadra farai faville.»

Mugugnando Travica cambiò campo andando a giocare con le riserve.

Giannelli diede il cinque a tutti, coinvolgendoli nel suo arrivo come nuovo alzatore.

I compagni di Dragan invece sentirono solo i suoi ordini perentori.

Accettando la mano del nuovo arrivato, Zaytsev squadrò Travica: umiliare i proprio compagni non era il modo di formare una buona squadra motivata. Glielo doveva spiegare un ragazzino?

Giocarono fino a chi raggiungeva per primo i quindici punti con un numero di passaggi scelti dall'allenatore.

Dopo una partenza un po' incerta (in cui Simone Giannelli servì a turno tutti i suoi compagni in modo di conoscerli e valutarne lo stato fisico), i titolari presero a battere come un martello su un chiodo grazie ai passaggi agli schiacciatori e all'opposto.

Ivan accettò il grande abbraccio di Giannelli quando chiuse il punto del breve set che avevano vinto.

Lui gli scompigliò i capelli di rimando. Avevano giocato bene, lo si vedeva anche dall'espressione soddisfatta di Chicco (come lo chiamavano già i ragazzi) Blengini.

Il coach fischiò la fine del set: «Bene. Ora fate il defaticamento. Per oggi abbiamo finito.»

Passando tra i giocatori, l'allenatore disse una parola a tutti.

Zaytsev notò che quando il coach si fermò accanto a Simone, al ragazzo brillarono gli occhi. Non poteva udirlo ma, poteva immaginare che ci fossero delle lodi per le sue giocate e il modo di rapportarsi con i suoi compagni. Il palleggiatore doveva essere il regista di un cast di prime donne, spesso difficili da gestire.

Aveva solo diciannove anni, ma tutti i compagni di quella squadra pensarono lo stesso: Simone era bravo.

***


	2. Capitolo 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

  


Nel salone relax del ritiro dell'hotel Rocca di Cavalese, Simone svicolò l'ennesimo abbraccio di alcuni dei ragazzi e dalle occhiatacce di Travica. Raccolse i suoi libri per gli esami dell'università e uscì dalla stanza.

Uscì nel piccolo giardino e sbuffò un fiotto di sospiro gelato. Giugno, ma lassù il clima era ancora gelido; eppure il freddo lo aiutava a schiarirsi le idee. Era difficile affrontare le responsabilità della Nazionale, i compagni e tutta quella nuova pressione addosso. Era il più giovane di tutti, doveva anche meritarsi doppiamente quella convocazione.

Posando il materiale scolastico su un muretto del giardino, alzò le mani sopra la testa e si stiracchiò la schiena sbuffando forte. Voleva gridare.

«...Tutto bene?»

La saliva gli andò per traverso e si mise a tossire.

La grande mano dello zar gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.

Non l'aveva proprio visto, ma probabilmente perché si era nascosto a bere una birra, cosa che Blengini aveva vietato. E Zaytsev aveva avuto già abbastanza problemi l'anno prima, a Rio, per non nascondersi.

«Ivan!» strillò Simone quando riuscì a parlare: «Non ti avevo sentito.»

«Ho notato che eri sovrappensiero.» rispose l'altro serafico: «Stai bene?»

Il maggiorenne avrebbe voluto mentirgli e farsi credere forte e tranquillo, invece sospirò platealmente, incassando la testa nelle spalle: «Insomma. Non capisco perché tutti debbano prendermi in giro per la mia età e volermi fare stupidi scherzi.»

Un senso di tenera protezione per quel bambino prezioso gli fece posare la bottiglietta vuota sul davanzale di una finestra e andargli vicino: «Chi ti prende in giro?»

Una mano sulla sua spalla e Simone mugugnò: «Travica mi detesta, e ok. Lo capisco. Ma gli altri continuano a cercare di abbracciarmi o darmi bacini come fossi un bambino. E non capisco perché...» arrossì a disagio.

Non sapeva perché stava raccontando quelle sensazioni a Zaytsev quando tutti gli avevano sconsigliato di fidarsi di lui. Pippo Lanza gli aveva detto che Zaytsev era un cazzone vanaglorioso.

Eppure Ivan l'aveva difeso e insieme avevano trovato un buon feeling in campo.

Lo Zar sbatté le palpebre: «Non sai perché ti toccano!?» Ma quel ragazzino era un tonto o cosa? Pensò.

Alla debole luce di un lampioncino, guardò il chiaroscuro disegnato dalle ombre sul suo viso. Sembrava in vero imbarazzo e si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore in modo nervoso.

Un'improvvisa consapevolezza e gli fece chiedere: «Simone, hai già baciato qualcuno vero?» 

Diciannove anni. Poteva essere così pudico?

Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre sui grandi occhi castani, riflettendo: «Beh si... Ho già baciato una compagna una volta. Ecco, eravamo curiosi entrambi e abbiamo provato.»

«...E?»

Il ragazzino lo fissò spaesato: «E cosa?»

Angelico, come non sapesse nulla delle pulsioni sessuali. 

Ivan capiva perché tutti lo volevano irretire. Avevano capito più di lui che Giannelli era casto e puro come un bambino.

«Ma davvero? Nient'altro?» un'occhiata perplessa e lo fece continuare: «Ma hai passato l'adolescenza solo a giocare a pallavolo?»

«No!» rise Simone: «Ovvio che no.»

"Meno male" pensò Ivan.

«Ho fatto anche calcio, sci e tennis. Mio papà ha una scuola di tennis e avrebbe voluto giocassi con lui... Purtroppo il tennis non mi ha mai convinto.»

Zaytsev gemette. Insomma il genitore l'aveva sottoposto a un tour de force di sport, senza fargli conoscere altro. Tipo la vita?!

Ma in fondo perché si sorprendeva? Sarebbe successo anche a lui se a quindici anni non si fosse ribellato a suo padre, gettandosi poi nella movida delle discoteche e della vita notturna. Per ribellione aveva finito per scoparsi chiunque e dovunque, provando qualsiasi eccesso prima di trovare un allenatore che gli facesse mettere la testa di nuovo in carreggiata.

Accarezzò un braccio a Simone: «Mi spiace. Ma hai tempo per imparare.» sorrise.

Giannelli lo guardò confuso. E quando lo vide che stava per rientrare in albergo, osò fermarlo: «Ivan!... Cosa devo imparare?» 

In fondo era lì per quel motivo a quel ritiro: imparare il più possibile.

Zaytsev si fermò a un paio di passi da lui, nel vano della porta a vetri. La luce dall'interno lo rendeva solo un alto profilo nero.

Parve titubare per un lungo secondo per poi tornare da lui.

«...Sabbi e gli altri sono attratti da te.»

Il volto di Giannelli congestionò: «Ma-ma... Sono ragazzi!» balbettò incapace di fermarsi.

Allo Zar fece tenerezza: «Già. E ti vogliono toccare e baciare perché gli piaci. Ci stanno provando con te, Simone.»

Chiaro e semplice.

Al ragazzo dovette non sembrare tale perché prese a gesticolare, agitandosi: «Ma io... Ma io...» Non sapendo che altro dire, sbottò solo: «Io non so baciare un altro ragazzo!»

Zaytsev rise piano, senza cattiveria. Povero Simone caduto nella tana del lupo come un piccolo cappuccetto rosso. Faceva venire voglia di proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti.

«Devi anche decidere se lo vuoi o meno, Simone.» gli sottolineò, mandandolo ancora più in confusione. 

Simone prese a elaborare dati come un computer impazzito. «Già già! Capire come fare e cosa... E se si vuole... Si, se si vuole.»

Era talmente rosso in viso da risultare paonazzo anche in quella debole luce.

Ivan gli fermò una mano che stava agitando a mezz'aria. «Va tutto bene, Simo. Non sei obbligato a far nulla con nessuno, se non vuoi. E poi ci sono tanti baci e passaggi da imparare.»

Quella voce calma e profonda, placò l'inquietudine del bolzanino. Guardò l'opposto negli occhi e assentì.

«Bene. Adesso è meglio che andiamo a letto, domani...»

Le dita di Simone che gli si stringevano attorno al palmo, lo fecero tacere. Sorpreso, attese.

Simone si leccò il labbro inferiore prima di decidersi: «Ivan... Vuoi insegnarmi?»

Non aveva capito. Cosa?

«Vorrei imparare a baciare.»

L'italo-russo si bloccò stupefatto. Stava scherzando?

Quei grandi occhioni castani lo fissavano dritto nei suoi, innocentemente in attesa.

«Davvero Ivan, tu sei stato così gentile da dirmi la verità, rispetto agli altri che mi hanno deriso, e vorrei fossi tu a spiegarmi come si fa... Se no forse potrei chiedere a Buti...»

L'idea lo fece sorridere.

«...O Osmany ma...»

L'italocubano lo avrebbe fatto finire in qualche nascosto postribolo di Cavalese.

«...O a Pippo ma...»

«Va bene!» rispose Ivan, suscitando la gioia dell'altro.

«Davvero?» era entusiasta.

«Se vuoi si.»

«C'è da fare qualcosa? O possiamo farlo anche qui?»

Zaytsev si maledì mentalmente. Cosa avrebbero detto gli altri nel beccarlo a limonare con quel bambinetto?

Dio mio, aveva sette anni meno di lui!

Lo prese per mano e lo tirò in un angolo buio, sperando che nessuno li vedesse. «Ok...» lo placò sfiorandogli le braccia esili, rassicurando anche sé stesso. «Ci sono vari tipi di baci. Il primo è quello che probabilmente già conosci: un piccolo sfiorare di labbra» e prima di ripensarci, gli posò una mano sullo zigomo pronunciato, e calcò le labbra sulla sua bocca, in modo delicato.

Simone non si mosse. Si quello evidentemente già lo conosceva.

Giannelli emise un piccolo: «Uh» che fece sorridere lo Zar.

In fondo non stava facendo nulla di male. Stava solo aiutando un compagno a crescere.

«Poi c'è n'è un altro più profondo. Le labbra rimangono chiuse ma il contatto è più prolungato e deciso.» Gli si avvicinò di nuovo e appoggiò le labbra in modo più insistente.

Improvvisamente faceva caldo a Cavalese, o era una sua impressione?

Indugiò a lungo nel gustare quelle belle labbra rosa, e quando si separò da lui a Giannelli sfuggì un sospiro.

L'aria si condensò gelida tra loro.

Non capendo se era un diniego a proseguire o meno, visto che il ragazzino era parecchio turbato, decise di andare al terzo senza aspettare.

«Poi c'è n'è uno lungo e profondo, dove la bocca si schiude per l'altro» spiegò con voce bassa e roca. «E la lingua tocca quella dell'amante» 

Si faceva caldo anche in mezzo alle Dolomiti, maledetto cambio climatico!

Fece scivolare la mano lentamente dietro la nuca di Simone e se lo tirò addosso.

Il diciannovenne quasi cadde nella sua bocca e lui gli forzò le labbra insinuandovi la lingua. Dapprima in modo delicato, toccandolo appena, poi quando lui fiorì nella sua bocca, agganciò la lingua alla sua.

Il sapore di quella bocca era dolce. Sapeva vagamente di frutta e di qualcosa che gli scaldava il ventre. Lo strinse contro di sé e Simone rispose al suo bacio, ricambiandolo con trasporto. La lingua che toccava la sua.

Decisamente si bolliva a Cavalese quel giorno!

Si separarono solo quando furono entrambi senza fiato.

Simone boccheggiava in cerca di qualche parola intelligente da dire, come suo solito, ma senza riuscirci.

Ivan invece non aveva alcuna voglia di smettere quella lezione. Ma... Era una lezione, no? Giannelli si fidava di lui, era per questo che gli aveva chiesto.

Tossicchiò, schiarendosi la voce: «Ecco...» tossì di nuovo: «Ecco, questi sono i baci principali. Poi sta ad una coppia come e quanto vuole indugiarci.»

Indugiarci... Si che bella parola. Era contento che il suo cervello funzionasse ancora.

Simone si leccò tutte le labbra e annuì senza riuscire a parlare. Fecero un passo indietro entrambi, e gli uscì un altro adorabile: «Uh.»

Ivan gli accarezzò il collo prima di separarsi del tutto da lui. «Ecco... Ora è meglio che andiamo a letto prima che Chicco venga a cercarci.»

Chicco si.

Simone lo seguì nell'albergo e fino dentro all'ascensore . Arrivati al piano, prima che si separassero, gli disse: «Ivan!» Il venticinquenne si fermò. «Grazie Ivan.» gli ripeté arrossendo di piacere come un bambino goloso a cui avevano dato delle caramelle.

Lo Zar assentì e poi andò a chiudersi nella sua stanza.

***


	3. Capitolo 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

  


Seduto sul letto singolo della camera che divideva con lo schiacciatore Osmany Juantorena, Simone studiava per gli esami. O meglio cercava di studiare perché ogni cinque minuti qualche compagno di squadra entrava, disturbandolo, per chiacchierare con l'italo-cubano.

«Smetti di studiare un po' Simo!» esclamò Sabbi, sedendoglisi praticamente addosso. 

Infastidito l'altro si schiacciò contro il muro: «Ho gli esami, Giulio.» sbuffò.

Per un po' sopportò quella festa, almeno fino a quando Osmany non accese il cellulare mettendo su della musica cubana. A quel punto ne aveva fin sopra i capelli. Raccolse i suoi libri e li buttò nel suo zainetto: «Vado a studiare da un'altra parte» e prima che qualcuno potesse seguirlo, salì in piedi sul letto, scavalcò la pediera e corse via.

Scese nel salone relax dell'hotel _La Rocca_ e trovò alcuni compagni; senza pensare marciò fino al suo capitano Simone Buti.

«Posso parlarti?» chiese Giannelli, e poi sospirò: «Voglio cambiare stanza!»

Sorpreso il toscano disse: «Che succede  _principino_ ? Hai qualche problema con Osmany?»

«No. Non con Osmany, ma con gli altri si. S'infilano nella nostra stanza e lui li accoglie tutti. Io ho bisogno di un posto tranquillo dove studiare, con qualche compagno che non ispira feste latino americane.»

Il centrale di Fucecchio ridacchiò: «Effettivamente da Os' non puoi pretendere questo. E dimmi, sai già con chi stare?»

Simone arrossì con in mente un solo pensiero: i baci con Ivan. Parlò prima di pentirsene: «Pensavo a Zaytsev, se lui lo vuole.»

«Ivo?!» il capitano cadde dal pero: «Davvero credi di star bene con lo Zar?» Solitamente nessuno lo pensava.

Giannelli ne fu sicuro: «Si fa i cavoli suoi, e poi mi ha difeso in campo. Se lui volesse, per me andrebbe bene.»

Non trovando alcun dubbio nel ragionamento dell'alzatore, Buti ci rifletté: «Beh posso spostare Colaci con Osmany. Non credo ci siano problemi. Vai tu a chiedere a Ivan? Io lo dico agli altri.»

Il bolzanino sorrise felice e si fece dare il numero della camera.

***

Ivan uscì dal bagno della sua camera d'albergo e si ritrovò davanti Simone Giannelli e Max Colaci con le valigie in mano.

Spaesato chiese: «Ma che sta succedendo?»

«Facciamo cambio di stanza» commentò serenamente il libero della Nazionale, chiudendo il suo trolley: «Osmany non lo lascia studiare!» 

Giannelli si fermò davanti all'opposto: «Se non ti disturba, preferirei restare con te...» e sperò che lo Zar cogliesse il sottinteso di quelle parole 

Ivan lo fissò a lungo, come leggendogli dentro e facendolo arrossire. Poi si rivolse a Colaci: «Se a te non fa nulla, a me va bene.» 

Il libero pugliese si strinse nelle spalle con un sorriso: «Sai che io dormo ovunque! E Osmany non può stare in bagno più di te!» rise e raccolse le su cose, lasciandoli soli.

Simone sistemò il trolley in un angolo e si gettò sul lettino vuoto di Colaci.

Lo Zar torreggiò su di lui: «Che è successo?»

Simone si passò una mano sul volto e poi tra i capelli castani: «Sono venuti di nuovo a disturbarmi, anche in camera» ammise: «Così ho pensato che tu li avresti spaventati di più.»

Intendeva i ragazzi attratti da lui, Zaytsev l'aveva capito. «Mi credi così terribile?» ironizzò, ma il palleggiatore annuì: «Basta un tuo sguardo per mettere tutti in riga!»

Fosse stato così facile come diceva lui. Ivan si sedette sul letto accanto alle sue gambe: «É che sei troppo bello Simo. Scateni un putiferio ovunque vai.»

Il diciannovenne si coprì il viso con la grande mano. «Da-Davvero?» balbettò: «Lo credi davvero?»

«Cosa?»

«Che sono bello?» Nessuno gli aveva mai detto un simile complimento.

Il viso di Ivan si addolcì mentre si chinava a baciargli la fronte: «Lo sei.» gli mormorò in un soffio sulla pelle.

Solo dopo un attimo si tirò indietro, ma Simone gli prese il braccio, e facendosi coraggio disse: «So che ci sono altre cose da imparare, oltre i baci...»

Vide gli occhi di ghiaccio dello Zar sgranarsi, su di lui. 

«... Molte altre cose... E vorrei impararle con te. Se vuoi...»

Una vera e propria dichiarazione d'intenti. 

E a saperlo così ingenuo e ben disposto verso di lui, come si faceva a rifiutarlo? Era così bello...

Lo Zar si premette contro il suo fianco, facendogli sentire il peso del suo corpo muscoloso: «Con me?» ripeté roco.

«Si...»

Bastava quella parola. Il ragazzo certo non mancava di voglia d'imparare.

Sfiorandogli gli zigomi con la punta delle dita, Ivan si piegò sul suo collo: «Si. Ci sono molti altri baci... Certi possono lasciare segni sulla pelle» e premette le labbra su quel punto caldo alla base del collo. Succhiò e leccò, e mordicchiò piano, mentre l'altro gemeva.

Quello era meglio dei suoi sogni. Quei pensieri indecenti che aveva fatto su di loro dopo la lezione sui baci.

«...Che ne pensi? Va bene così?» sussurrò Zaytsev malizioso, insinuandogli le mani sotto la t shirt della Nazionale. Quando trovò i suoi capezzoli, glieli pizzicò piano, e Giannelli sussultò, agitandosi piacevolmente sotto di lui.

Simone assentì forte con la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Gli piaceva tutto quello che Ivan gli stava insegnando.

La bocca dell'altro risalì alle sue orecchie con una scia di piccoli baci, e poi scese con la bocca sotto la canottiera, baciandolo sul ventre, vicino all'ombelico.

La lingua disegnò una scia umida su quei muscoli perfetti, su quella pelle liscia che sembrava d'oro. 

Se anche la sua fosse stata perfetta così! Invece era candida e lentigginosa, pensò Ivan con invidia

Arrotolò la maglietta di Simone e poi la canottiera; la bocca si chiuse attorno a un suo capezzolo, strappandogli un basso lamento.

«La lingua può servire per dare piacere...» spiegò, eccitandolo e stuzzicandolo con la punta della lingua.

«Ivan!» la voce dal tono giovanile di Simone, bassa e arrochita di desiderio, gli mandò una scarica di eccitazione al basso ventre.

«...Ma anche le mani...» e gli insinuò le dita sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta.

Gli mancò l'aria nel sentirlo così arrendevole e reattivo. Voleva toccarlo tutto. «Un attimo!» esclamò, saltando fuori dal letto ed andando a chiudere a chiave la porta della loro stanza.

Tornando al letto si sfilò la maglietta, gettandola in giro per la stanza, restando a torso nudo.

Praticamente si gettò sulla bocca di Simone, divorandogliela in un bacio avido.

Le mani del ragazzino gli accarezzarono il torace pallido e muscoloso. «Sei bellissimo...» arrossì Simone, sfiorandogli i muscoli gonfi e la pelle dove aveva il tatuaggio.

Occhi negli occhi, Ivan gli rispose: «Sono contento di piacerti...» Ed era vero. Allungò una mano verso i pantaloni del più giovane, sfregando il palmo sul rigonfiamento del suo basso ventre, strappandogli un altro sospiro strozzato.

«Vuoi fare una cosa per me?»

Lui annuì con la testa.

Ivan si leccò le labbra: «Sai toccarti?...» era talmente innocente quel ragazzino che dovette chiederglielo con tatto: «Ti sei ancora dato piacere?»

Giannelli annuì: «Si» e arrossì nel rivelarlo.

Zaytsev si chinò a baciarlo sulla fronte. «Toccati per me, Ragazzino... Fammi vedere.» poi gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer attillati, lasciandolo nudo.

Gli si seccò la lingua mentre ascoltava quella richiesta

Nessuno poteva averlo visto avvampare e bruciare così tanto come lui in quel momento, pensò Ivan.

Rispose in quel suo adorabile modo di assentire: «Uh»

Sistemandosi contro il cuscino, Simone si mise seduto e cercando di ignorare le guance in fiamme, fece scivolare le mani tremanti lungo il suo ventre. Andò ad afferrarsi il sesso, stringendolo nel palmo della mano, per poi accarezzarlo lentamente.

Ivan lo guardava come volesse mangiarlo, mentre si toccava per lui.

Il suo sguardo azzurro gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene e quando Ivan gli sfregò l'interno delle cosce con le mani, aprì di più le gambe per farsi guardare. Per farsi toccare.

Era imbarazzante ma, lo voleva. Si, lo voleva. La sua mano esperta che sapeva come sfiorarsi, mentre Ivan si piegava su di lui a rubargli dei baci appassionati.

La lingua che danzava insieme alla sua, mentre anche il più grande dei due si abbassava i pantaloni della tuta per godere a sua volta, masturbandosi con lui.

«Sei bellissimo.» mormorò ancora, succhiandogli quelle labbra rosate e gonfie.

Il braccio esile di Giannelli gli circondò le spalle, posandogli il palmo della mano dietro la nuca per tirarselo più vicino.

Ansimò, aumentando il ritmo del braccio mentre stava premuto contro quel corpo muscoloso.

L'orecchino di Ivan lo attraeva terribilmente mandando riverberi d'argento alla luce delle abat-jour e lui si protese a mordicchiargli il lobo morbido dell'orecchio.

Lo spazio tra loro si ridusse al minimo necessario per lasciar muovere le mani attorno al membro eccitato.

«Vieni per me, Ragazzino...»

Simone inarcò la schiena, mentre il movimento diventava frenetico. Venne con uno schizzo candido sul ventre dell'amante. Poi posò la testa sulla sua spalla col respiro spezzato

Ivan lo imitò, come in uno specchio, e godette tra le sue gambe.

Ansimando Simone sprofondò contro il cuscino e la testiera del letto.

L'italo-russo riprese fiato, lo baciò, accarezzandogli la fronte sudata, poi scivolò via dal letto ed andò in bagno.

Si pulì velocemente poi inumidì una salvietta e tornò nella camera per dedicarsi alla pulizia del suo amante.

Simone lo lasciò fare, sonnecchiando: «Grazie» mormorò.

Lo Zar lo baciò sulla fronte e disse: «Vieni nel mio letto» e lo invitò a raggiungerlo tra le sue braccia.

A malavoglia Simone si spostò nel letto dello Zar e si gettò tra le sue braccia.

Si strinsero l'uno all'altro, intrecciando le gambe. Si sistemarono in quel piacevole calore, restando in silenzio. Accoccolati.

Il venticinquenne giocherellò con le ciocche dei corti capelli scuri di Simone. «... Spero di non averti sconvolto troppo...»

Il ragazzo gli sfiorò il collo col naso: «Un poco» poi fece un sorrisetto imbarazzato. Le guance rosse: «Ma puoi farlo quando vuoi.»

Ivan ridacchiò, afferrandolo per una natica piccola e soda:  «Ne sono felice perché, se vuoi...» e calcò la voce su quelle ultime parole: «Ci sono altre cosette che potremmo  _ imparare _ insieme.»

Imparare insieme.

Erano parole piacevoli, pensò Simone prima di appisolarsi cullato dalle braccia di Ivan. Gli piaceva quel modo di apprendere.

«Sei sicuro di essere maggiorenne, vero?» chiese Ivan dopo un po'.

«Scemo!»

***


	4. Capitolo 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

  


Lo schiacciatore della squadra B sparò una bomba verso il campo avversario, ma Totò Rossini la riuscì a recuperare a bordo campo.

Giannelli corse a raccoglierla da posto quattro e la gettò all'indietro, con un passaggio lungo; il pallone attraversò il campo lungo la rete fino a posto due. E lì, pronto, c'era lo Zar. Zaytsev saltò sopra la rete e sparò quel missile direttamente a terra dall'altro lato del taraflex.

Quando ricadde a terra, Simone gli corse incontro gettandogli le braccia al collo. Come sempre lo Zar era stato perfetto!

«...E quello cos'era?» s'interessò Chicco Blengini: «Quando l'avete provato?»

Non era così facile trovare un'intesa con un compagno conosciuto da poco.

Simone si strinse nelle spalle: «Sapevo che Ivan avrebbe capito.»

«Ma sentitelo il bambino!» rise Buti, scompigliandogli i capelli castani.

Zaytsev sorrise con aria fiera: «Ovvio.»

Alcuni compagni sollevarono gli occhi al cielo, altri mugugnarono infastiditi da quella arroganza.

L'allenatore commentò: «Stare in camera insieme vi fa bene allora. Riprovatelo.»

Osmany Juantorena, il loro schiacciatore lodò Giannelli: «É il  _ niño  _ che è molto sveglio» e aggiunse: «Fai qualche _ pipe  _ così anche per me,  _ wonder boy! _ »

Il bolzanino aprì le braccia arrossendo un poco: «Se posso.»

Odiava essere chiamato in quel modo, _wonder boy,_ ma non gli dispiaceva essere al centro della attenzione altrui per delle lodi.

«Non era poi così difficile quel passaggio.» mugugnò Travica, dall'altra parte della rete: «Lo faremo anche noi» e squadrò i compagni, con un'espressione di disgusto.

Antonov si mosse a disagio.

La squadra B non era per lui, pensò Dragan Travica.

Matteo Piano andò a dare il cinque al suo palleggiatore: «Avanti Simo, facciamogli vedere cosa sappiamo fare!»

***

Ivan lasciò il salone del relax, dove erano radunati la maggior parte dei compagni, e raggiunse il salottino vicino all'ingresso dove Giannelli si rintanava per isolarsi.

Il palleggiatore era seduto su un divanetto e piegato sul suo computer a studiare.

Avvicinandosi Ivan pensò che fosse proprio un bambino giudizioso.

Con un paio di falcate attraversò il salone e si sedette sul divanetto a semicerchio, proprio accanto a lui.

Simone non alzò la testa, così Ivan mormorò: «Ti dispiace se resto qui?»

«Affatto» rispose il diciannovenne, e allungando le gambe si appoggiò alla spalla di Ivan, continuando a studiare.

Come lo sapesse vedere con la coda dell'occhio era una capacità che aveva appreso in campo.

L'opposto sospirò beato al tocco di quel corpo caldo al fianco. Gli piaceva la nuca di Simone, sostenuta da quel collo esile. E il profumo del suo bagnoschiuma.

Dopo aver sbirciato in giro, sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno, si chinò a baciarlo proprio dove i capelli tagliati corti sparivano sul collo. Poi sprofondò compiaciuto contro i cuscini del divanetto.

Ostinato, come in campo, Giannelli si dedicò allo studio fino all'ultima pagina del capitolo che si era prefissato di finire. Solo dopo averlo fatto chiuse il libro e si accoccolò contro il fianco del compagno con un sospiro.

Ivan gli circondò le spalle con un braccio: «Ora cosa devi fare?»

«Beh... Se avessi un auto dovrei allenarmi a guidare. Dopo il ritiro ho l'esame di pratica»

«Ma hai il foglio rosa, bimbo?»

L'altro gonfiò le guance con uno sbuffo infastidito: «Ovvio! Non sono così piccolo!»

Era così grazioso che Zaytsev fece una follia: «Se vuoi possiamo usare la mia auto.»

La sua intoccabile porsche! Era la prima, tanto desiderata, auto di lusso che si era comprato con il suo stipendio da opposto.

«Davvero?»

Ivan scivolò fuori dal divanetto e tese una mano al compagno: «Saliamo in camera prima a prendere le chiavi.»

Simone l'accettò e gli sorrise grato.

***

Imboccò una stradina che da Cavalese saliva verso le montagne, ingranando la marcia e guidando con attenzione.

Era una piccola strada serpeggiante che saliva tra i pini. Poteva essere una brutta strada per un guidatore inesperto, ma Giannelli guidava con così tanta sicurezza che Ivan si poteva godere il panorama in tranquillità. Era tutto bellissimo: sia le Dolomiti che sovrastavano la valle, che il compagno seduto accanto a lui.

Lo sbirciò chiedendosi se c'era qualcosa che quel _wonder boy_ non sapesse fare. Certo qualche giorno prima non sapeva come si baciava ma, aveva imparato in fretta e così bene. Così bene...

Il ricordo della loro prima giornata nella sua camera, il masturbarsi per lui...

Al solo ricordo si agitò sul sedile per sistemarsi meglio il cavallo dei pantaloni.

«...Ivan a cosa stai pensando?»

Colto in fallo Zaytsev non negò: «Cosa?!»

Simone ridacchiò: «Hai cambiato il modo di respirare»

Che Simone badasse al suo respiro guidando la sua auto sportiva, riempì Ivan di un certo orgoglio. 

Cogliendo nella pausa dell'altro più di quanto dicesse, Simone esclamò con veemenza: «Ivan!»

Lui gli accarezzò una gota, ammirandogli la bocca. Era così ben disegnata, rosa e carnosa da fare venire pensieri impuri.

Cosa gli avrebbe potuto fare quella bocca...

Solo dopo qualche momento si rese conto che la strada era finita in una piazzola isolata, dove era possibile parcheggiare o fare inversione. Il ragazzo stava già eseguendo la manovra, quando lui lo fermò: «Stiamo qui un attimo. Guarda che bel paesaggio!»

Quel commento strappò una risata all'altro: «Davvero Ivan? Vuoi dirmi che ci fermiamo per quello?» chiese, spegnendo il motore.

Gli piaceva il modo intuitivo con cui quel ragazzo lo capiva. Si voltò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, baciandolo a fondo.

«Hai ragione. Se vuoi ho un'altra cosa da insegnarti da fare con la bocca...» e uno sguardo famelico gli attraversò il viso.

Baciandolo sul collo gli sussurrò in un'orecchia: «Tira indietro il sedile» e mentre lui obbediva, Zaytsev allungò una mano e gli sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni, poi gli abbassò la zip, liberando i boxer.

Insinuò le dita sotto la stoffa tesa, mentre lo baciava, con la lingua che duellava con lui succhiandolo e gustandolo.

Simone gemette quando quella bocca scese a baciargli il collo, la clavicola e indugiando su un capezzolo rosa. Gli prese la punta tra i denti e lo leccò a lungo, facendolo agitare sul sedile.

Ecco, ora erano pari, pensò lo Zar.

Le dita di Ivan scivolarono sotto al tessuto teso dei boxer, accarezzandogli il sesso eccitato.

«Controlla che non arrivi nessuno.»

«Cosa?!» esclamò Simone, poi gli sfuggì un guaito quando la bocca dell'altro accolse la punta del suo pene.

S'irrigidì e sbatté il braccio contro il finestrino della porsche mentre spingeva il bacino verso le labbra del suo amante. Quella lingua ruvida che lo percorreva, seguendo il pulsare di una vena... 

«Puoi fare anche questo con la bocca» sorrise Ivan con un'espressione soddisfatta nel vederlo sconvolto e turbato.

Gli infilò una mano tra le cosce, chiedendo: «Ti piace?»

«Si.»

«Allora girati verso di me» e in qualche modo il ragazzo obbedì, gettando le sue lunghe gambe verso il lato passeggero; ne insinuò una tra il corpo di Ivan e lo schienale del suo sedile.

Il diciannovenne si trovò con il pomello del cambio contro una coscia.

Ivan si piegò su di lui, stando in ginocchio sul sedile: «Spero di non sbagliare "asta"» ridacchiò impossessandosi del suo membro turgido, accarezzandolo e succhiandolo con la lingua.

«Scemo. Ah!» un mugolio gli uscì dalla gola quando Ivan passò la lingua sulla punta del glande, sfregandolo con perizia, facendolo impazzire di piacere. «Ivan non smettere!» lo implorò.

«Vedo che ti piace.» commentò il biondo, chino tra le sue cosce. Strinse il palmo saldamente attorno al suo membro svettante, mentre Simone incastrava un piede sul cruscotto per stare più comodo.

«Vediamo questo allora...» e con la lingua leccò più in basso, fino allo scroto rosato e gonfio. La punta della sua barba che punzecchiava la pelle delicata di Simone.

«Dio!...» il palleggiatore s'inarcò sbattendo un braccio contro il tettuccio dell'automobile sportiva. «Ahi!... Ma perché non hai comprato un suv?!» si lamentò per un attimo, ma la voce gli si strozzò in gola quando Zaytsev riprese a suggere con perizia. Succhiando forte, mandandolo fuori di testa.

«Non smettere!» ordinò, afferrandogli i capelli biondi della cresta, spingendolo più a fondo.

Ivan non si tirò indietro. Succhiò con sempre più trasporto, seguendo il movimento ritmico di quelle anche snelle. Quel corpo giovane e flessuoso si piegò come un giunco e venne con uno schizzo bianco nella bocca del compagno.

Ivan l'accolse tutto, mentre l'amante si abbandonava con la testa contro la portiera. 

I vetri della porsche si erano appannati dal loro respiro, oltre che per la bassa temperatura esterna.

L'opposto si rizzò sul sedile quanto l'altezza glielo permetteva e, dopo aver preso un fazzolettino di carta dal vano cruscotto, si masturbò guardando il compagno di squadra, così bello esausto e scarmigliato dal sesso.

Le sconce labbra socchiuse, rosse e gonfie di baci. La maglietta arrotolata sotto le ascelle e i succhiotti che gli aveva stampato sulla pelle. Quelle atletiche gambe lunghe, aperte solo per lui. 

Con un grido vuoto venne sopra di lui, cercando di non insozzare troppo la sua auto.

Dopo aver riposato qualche minuto in silenzio, il respiro che tornava regolare, Simone disse: «Si sono appannati tutti i finestrini.»

Ivan si protese a baciare Simone, poi tornò a sedersi sul sedile: «Meglio. Così non ci possono vedere. Non vorrei trovare le nostre acrobazie fuori dal campo, su qualche rivista scandalistica.» ridacchiò.

Il diciannovenne non lo trovò divertente. A suo padre sarebbe venuto un colpo! Martina probabilmente ci avrebbe riso su, facendogli i complimenti. Mamma invece... Beh meglio non pensarci.

«Pensa se fosse vero: i ragazzi scoprirebbero che non sei una pudica verginella, ma un maialino svergognato!»

«Ivan!!» strillò con la sua voce ancora acuta. Arrossì suo malgrado e subito si ricompose nel sedile, cercando di rivestirsi in fretta in quello spazio angusto, gettando un'occhiata agli alberi attorno a loro.

Il maggiore lo aiutò a sistemare la camicia e i jeans, indugiando un po' troppo nel chiudergli con cura la lampo.

«Ivan...?»

Il venticinquenne gli diede un'ultima carezza delicata sul pacco prima di ammettere: «Sono felice che hai chiesto a me di insegnarti queste cose.»

«Anch'io lo sono.» confermò Giannelli giocherellando con il volante. Ivan lo turbava, e lo prendeva bonariamente in giro per la sua ignoranza sessuale, ma non avrebbe voluto nessun altro al suo posto. 

«Ci troviamo bene insieme, no?» Ivan cercò il suo sguardo per capire cosa stava pensando; temendo che fosse pentito. Anche se era innegabile che sessualmente insieme facessero scintille.

«Si.» si umettò le labbra, alzando il viso: «Grazie.»

Zaytsev gli fermò la mano che stava agitando sul volante e la strinse sotto la sua. Sostenne il suo sguardo: «Non c'è da ringraziare. Stiamo imparando entrambi qualcosa no? E ci stiamo divertendo insieme.»

Poteva essere una frase da Casanova, ma poi lo Zar si portò la sua mano alla bocca e gli baciò il palmo con affetto. «Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi Simone. Tutto quello che vuoi imparare. Sempre.»

Il diciannovenne avvertì qualcosa di soffice e caldo posarglisi sul cuore. Come un'emozione delicata e sconosciuta che lo fece arrossire e sperare. Era bella.

«Sempre, Ivan.» ripeté, posandogli la mano sulla guancia.

La barba bionda gli pizzicò la pelle mentre lo baciava sulla bocca.

Rimasero un attimo vicini poi Ivan lo richiamò all'ordine: «Meglio che torniamo. Devo fermarmi a un supermarket a comprare un deodorante per auto.»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo. L'amore di Ivan per la sua automobile era decisamente eccessivo. «In questo stato?» rise. Erano sudati, coi vestiti scarmigliati e la cresta di Ivan aveva una strana piega dopo che gliela aveva afferrata fra le dita. «Credo che prima dovremmo fare una doccia.»

Zaytsev dovette dargli ragione. In effetti era meglio non lasciare troppe prove in giro.

***


	5. Capitolo 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

  


Sdraiato sul taraflex Giannelli faceva stretching alle gambe. Ivan era a qualche passo da lui, intento a rilassare le spalle. Accanto a Simone, Pippo e Osmany chiacchieravano del più e del meno.

Da quando aveva cambiato stanza e Zaytsev gravitava attorno a lui, gli altri ragazzi più scatenati (o "gli spasimanti" come diceva Ivan) si erano calmati e ci avevano dato un taglio.

Solo Dragan Travica continuava a punzecchiarlo, ma Simone lo ignorava bellamente.

Ivan passò al rilassamento delle gambe andando a sedersi a terra, a poco spazio da Giannelli.

«Sei stato grande prima.» lo elogiò.

«Anche tu!»

«Se continui così Chicco ti porta diretto alle olimpiadi.» lo vide arrossire ma con un'espressione compiaciuta. Andare a soli diciannove anni a una olimpiade voleva dire realizzare davvero un sogno, e Giannelli non osava ancora sperarci. Era arrivato fino a Cavalese, al ritiro della Nazionale italiana; ma non era detto che poteva andare oltre.

«Sarebbe bello...» mormorò, abbassando gli occhi sul pavimento arancione. Le lunghe ciglia scure che gli sfioravano gli zigomi.

Blengini passò dietro a loro e disse: «Chi ha finito può andare dal fisioterapista o in spogliatoio» e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Simone: «Tu hai finito. Vai pure Simone. Bravo.»

Il diciannovenne sorrise a Chicco e allo Zar, e obbedì soddisfatto.

Lo spogliatoio era ancora vuoto quando Simone raggiunse il suo posto e si chinò sul suo borsone. Stava raccogliendo la salvietta per andare a fare la doccia, quando una voce lo distrasse.

«Lo sai vero che Ivan si è scopato tutti quelli che gli capitavano?»

Giannelli sbiancò, raddrizzandosi lentamente: «Non so di cosa parli Travica.»

Dragan si fermò davanti alla sua panca e rise: «Oh si che sai cosa intendo. Scommetto che ti ha già scopato in mille maniere diverse da quando dormite nella stessa stanza!»

Il palleggiatore più giovane decise di ignorarlo.

«Guarda che Ivan si sta solo divertendo con te. Non ci sarà mai nulla tra voi oltre al suo divertimento. Non illuderti ragazzino.» e ridendo raccolse la sua borsa e se ne andò verso la stanza del massaggiatore.

Rigidamente il diciannovenne si spogliò e andò verso le docce.

Non ci voleva pensare. Quelle dette da Dragan erano sicuramente delle bugie, che non voleva neppure prendere in considerazione. Ivan non era così.

Tuttavia durante la cena ci stava ancora rimuginando su, tanto che Osmany e Pippo, seduti accanto a lui, si preoccuparono: «C'è qualcosa che non va _pequeño_?» chiese l'italo-cubano.

«Come?»

«Non parli e non mangi stasera Simo» aggiunse Lanza. 

I due ragazzi che avevano giocato con lui a Trento erano sempre molto protettivi nei suoi confronti. Simone gliene era grato, tuttavia negò: «Sto bene.»

«Ivan ti disturba in camera?» lo punzecchiò Juantorena, a cui un po' dispiaceva che il ragazzino se ne fosse andato.

«No, no. É tranquillo.»

Pippo e Osmany si guardarono perplessi. Nessuno aveva mai definito lo Zar "tranquillo".

«Dragan?» provò Filippo.

Il compagno di squadra dell'Itas Trentino smise di punzecchiare le verdure nel piatto. «Quello sparla di tutti... Non solo di me.» buttò lì.

«Di chi ha sparlato ancora?!» sbuffò l'italo-cubano mentre Lanza si piegava verso l'amico coprendogli la mano con la sua.

Simone prese fiato prima di sparare: «Dice che lo Zar si è portato a letto metà di tutti qui!»

Pippo guardò Osmany e poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, facendo girare gli ospiti agli altri tavoli.

La maggior parte dei ragazzi, come loro, si erano posizionati ai tavoli insieme con i compagni con cui giocavano in superlega.

«Me certo no!» sbottò Juantorena ridendo.

«Neanche me! Anche se Travica continua a dire a tutti che sono un metrosexual» s'irritò Lanza, stringendo le braccia al petto muscoloso. «Solo perchè curo il mio aspetto! Gli spaccherei la faccia se potessi.»

«Neanche Max e Buto. Tanto meno Teo, Luca e Oleg sicuro. E Lele o Totò... Come vedi siamo già a più di metà. Quel ragazzo conta solo balle! E lo fa perché vuole fare innervosire tutti gli altri per fare bella figura lui.»

«E lo fa senza pensare che rovina la squadra» commentò l'ex rugbista e ora schiacciatore dell'Itas, acido.

Juantorena fu d'accordo: «Comunque sta tranquillo. Ivan è uno a cui piace provarci, ma solo con chi ci sta. Tu sei fuori dalla sua portata.» ridacchiò l'italo-cubano tornando a mangiare.

Non sapeva quanto si sbagliava! In fondo era stato proprio lui a chiedere a Zaytsev di insegnargli qualcosa sul sesso.

E non gli dispiaceva averlo fatto ma... Ora doveva solo scoprire come si comportava in realtà il pallavolista più famoso d'Italia.

***

Quella sera Ivan rientrò nella loro camera dopo un paio di partite a carte con i compagni, sereno. 

Ritrovò Simone seduto alla scrivania, col computer davanti; ma non sembrava concentrato a studiare; più che altro era perso nei suoi pensieri.

«...Ancora a studiare?» chiese, andandogli vicino. Prima che Simone gli rispondesse, gli accarezzò la schiena con il palmo della mano aperto. 

Il loro rapporto allievo-insegnante era diventato un punto fisso per lo Zar durante quel ritiro, ed era terribilmente piacevole.

Avvertì i muscoli di Giannelli rilassarsi al suo tocco, mentre piegava indietro la testa ed ammetteva: «Ho studiato poco stasera.»

«E come mai?» Ivan lo scrutò preoccupato: «Non stai bene?»

Il palleggiatore si girò sulla sedia, ci pensò su un attimo e poi decise di chiedere: «Ivan... Vorresti sco...» Arrossì. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a ripetere le parole di Travica. «Vorresti fare sesso con me?»

Lo Zar cercò di non ridere: «E cosa stiamo facendo in questi giorni?»

Lo vide avvampare nel dire: «Ancora di più... Ecco... Fino in fondo.» 

Ad ascoltare Dragan lo Zar era un mascalzone che non avrebbe mai perso un'occasione simile. Si erano conosciuti in modo carnale piuttosto intimo, ma ancora sapeva poco del suo vero carattere. Ora voleva sapere cosa avrebbe risposto...

Vide sul suo viso la sorpresa e al contempo l'interesse. Poi Ivan disse: «Ah Bimbo! Tu sai sempre come sorprendermi!!» e ridacchiò senza malizia. 

In quei giorni ci aveva riflettuto su parecchio e aveva deciso che avrebbe protetto Simone sul sesso. Vero che era un ragazzino poco sveglio in quell'ambito, ma non voleva che mantenesse un ricordo dolceamaro della sua prima volta, come invece era capitato a lui.

Quindi gli s'inginocchiò davanti e gli prese una mano tra le sue. Lo fissò negli occhi, lasciando Simone senza fiato.

«Simo, se lo vuoi sai che te lo insegnerei volentieri... Ma è un passo che dovresti considerare di fare con la persona di cui ti innamorerai. E lo vorrai fare non solo perché è una nuova cosa da imparare, ma perché sarà un bel ricordo tra voi. Sarà la tua prima volta e sono sicuro che ci terresti che sia speciale.»

Simone gli prese il viso tra le mani. Il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. Come aveva percepito fin dalla prima volta con cui ci aveva parlato in campo, Ivan era una persona bella e gentile. 

Altri lo vedevano solo come uno strafottente narcisista, ma Ivan Zaytsev era molto più delicato di quello che i media mostravano. Aveva un cuore oltre i muscoli e i tatuaggi.

«Grazie» disse baciandolo: «E tanti cari saluti a Dragan!» mormorò.

«Come?»

«Nulla! Dicevo... Però potresti spiegarmi come si fa...»

Ivan si rialzò ridendo; poi lo agguantò sotto le ginocchia e le ascelle, e se lo prese in braccio come non avesse peso.

«Certo. Potremmo vedere qualche porno insieme, ma poi non ti garantisco che saprò essere un bravo ragazzo come blatero!»

Giannelli congestionò e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, nascondendogli il viso nell'incavo del collo. Stava davvero bene con lui.

Caddero sui letti, che avevano unito qualche giorno prima, stretti l'uno all'altro.

***


	6. Capitolo 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

Il pallone gli rimbalzava tra le mani senza fare alcun rumore.

«...Ottanta... Ottantuno...» contava, tenendo il numero dei rimbalzi che aveva già fatto. 

I pollici erano piegati in modo da avere una miglior presa sulla palla, per dirigerla con più precisione.

«...Novantanove e cento.»

Il preparatore atletico non gli diede il tempo di raffreddarsi: «Bene. Ora ai canestri. Altri cento.»

Con un movimento automatico, l'alzatore riprese il movimento con la palla. Dal preparatore a lui e da lui al canestro in posizione due e quattro del campo. Prima a destra e poi a sinistra, in un movimento fluido.

Le sue dita magre e nervose conoscevano a memoria il peso della palla e sapevano calibrare la forza da mettere nell'alzata, senza farsi venire dubbi.

Se ci pensava, le sue mani non erano belle. Erano lunghe, spigolose, per quella strana inclinazione che doveva tenere nell'alzata. Ed erano piene di nervi gonfi e muscoli tesi per il gran lavoro che facevano. Probabilmente solo un altro pallavolista poteva apprezzarle perché erano brutte, e ruvide. 

Eppure a Ivan piacevano. Spesso le cercava per toccarle, in ogni momento della loro giornata. E Simone ne era felice.

Tutti quei pensieri gli attraversavano la mente mentre si allenava col suo coach; lo stesso coach che seguiva Sottile e Travica, dall'altro lato della rete.

Quei due avevano più esperienza di lui, e in campo si vedeva. Eppure il suo preparatore sorrideva nel vederlo mandare l'ultima palla nel cesto, con precisione millimetrica.

«Bene!» commentò, raccogliendo i cesti pieni. «Non hai una gran varietà, ma la tecnica c'è.»

Era un complimento, eppure Giannelli si rabbuiò. "Non aveva una grande varietà..."

Insomma non era Bruninho o Christenson... Eppure avrebbe dovuto incontrarli se mai fosse andato all'olimpiade.

Asciugandosi la fronte con un gesto veloce, cacciò la tristezza. Il suo allenatore a Trento gli aveva suggerito di cogliere ogni occasione per cercare di imparare. Anche imitando le tecniche degli altri.

«M'impegnerò di più» rispose al suo coach, e questi gli diede una pacca su una spalla. «Doccia e vai dal massaggiatore. Hai tempo per imparare»

Simone non era convinto di quello. Erano a pochi giorni dalla scelta di Chicco Blengini per Rio 2016, e lui ci avrebbe tanto voluto andare... Eppure, guardando Dragan e l'altro palleggiatore allenarsi, si rese conto che era impossibile.

Mancava troppo d'esperienza. E anche se lo chiamavano "ragazzo delle meraviglie", non avrebbe mai fatto quel viaggio da sogno con Ivan... Ivan che non parlava che di Rio...

L'idea di non andarci lo feriva molto. Ma non aveva voce in capitolo se non allenandosi sempre al massimo e sperando di migliorare più di quanto credeva possibile.

L'olimpiade era il suo sogno fin da quando era bambino.

***

Simone era rimasto in piedi nel corridoio che dalla palestra di Cavalese portava agli spogliatoi. Tutti gli altri compagni erano già andati a cambiarsi, solo lui era rimasto indietro a guardare il campo ormai vuoto.

Non vedendolo arrivare negli spogliatoi, Ivan era tornato a cercarlo. «Che succede? Cosa fai qui da solo?»

In silenzio Simone si appoggiò al suo fianco: «Sto cercando di memorizzare questo luogo.»

Zaytsev attese che il ragazzo proseguisse ma quando non lo fece, chiese: «Cosa intendi?»

Simone abbassò il viso, tormentandosi le mani: «Tra poco Blengini ci dirà chi resterà per le prossime settimane. I convocati ufficiali per Rio... E tutto finirà.»

«Finirà?» l'opposto gli cinse la vita con un braccio: «Guarda che tu sarai sicuramente tra i convocati. Io e te andremo a Rio insieme e...»

Simone scosse la testa incerto: «Non con Travica. Lui è più esperto di me.»

Zaytsev sbuffò stringendoselo più vicino. Non voleva neppure pensare all'olimpiade senza di lui. «Dragan si è bruciato tutta la fiducia dei compagni, e Chicco non è cieco. Fidati di me.»

Aveva voglia di andare da Blengini e dirgli chiaro e tondo che Simone era meglio dell'altro palleggiatore; che non potevano fare a meno di lui. Nessuno di loro poteva fare a meno di lui...

Simone gli accarezzò il braccio tatuato di fiori e uccellini, restando zitto. Andava bene anche così. Sarebbe stato un bel ricordo e una speranza per il futuro. Lavorando sodo sarebbe potuto tornare ai prossimi collegiali.

Una porta si chiuse piano dietro di loro, senza che se ne accorgessero. 

Qualcuno aveva visto e sentito tutto.

***


	7. Capitolo 7

**CAPITOLO 7**

  


Quel giorno, dopo l'allenamento, era previsto che Blengini dichiarasse i nomi dei dodici convocati che avrebbe portato in Brasile e che quindi sarebbero rimasti a Cavalese per tutto luglio.

L'attesa era palpabile anche durante l'allenamento. Tutti i giocatori erano un po' distratti e spesso si fermavano a chiacchierare tra loro, tra un esercizio e l'altro. Come al solito erano divisi in due squadre per svolgere esercizi diversi. Da un lato della rete si faceva ricezione, dall'altro si batteva.

Dragan lasciò sfilare i compagni prima di decidersi ad avvicinarsi alla linea di fine campo. Aveva trent'anni. Non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire quella olimpiade. A tutti i costi.

Attese ancora che chi voleva colpire fosse distratto e poi balzò in aria, schiacciando la sua battuta con tutta la forza del braccio. Il tiro fu volontariamente corto e potente, e raggiunse in pieno le gambe di Giannelli mentre stava ricadendo dopo aver palleggiato.

Colto alla sprovvista dalla palla tra i piedi, il ragazzo perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro scompostamente.

«Ops!» disse Travica, ricadendo a terra a sua volta.

Nessuno però badò a lui perché Simone Buti, il capitano con cui Simone si stava allenando, urlò: «Simoo! Presto chiamate un dottore. Ha sbattuto la testa contro il palo!»

«Simone! Simone!» Tutta la squadra si radunò attorno all'alzatore a terra.

Simone, cadendo a terra, aveva urtato con forza il palo che sosteneva la rete e poi il taraflex restando inerme. Dalla bocca gli scendeva un filo di sangue, e non si era più svegliato neanche al richiamo dei compagni.

«Non spostatelo! Chiamate l'ambulanza.» ordinò uno dei preparatori tecnici controllando il ragazzo svenuto. Temeva per il contraccolpo al collo e alla schiena.

Solitamente quel palo era rivestito, ma in quel piccolo palazzetto c'era solo uno strato sottile di gommapiuma che non proteggeva del tutto dagli urti violenti.

Qualcuno gli obbedì, ma non fu Osmany che si mise a urlare: «El  n iño è morto!! » mandando nel panico tutti. E neppure lo fece Lanza che si era avventato contro Travica afferrandolo per la maglietta:  «Io ti ammazzo brutta merda! L'hai fatto apposta!»

Solo Piano e Buti lo staccarono da Dragan perchè gli altri del team avevano lo stesso sospetto di Filippo.

Ivan non sentiva nulla di quella baraonda. Quando il suo Ragazzino era rimasto a terra, gli si era inginocchiato accanto, guardandosi attorno spaesato. Tutto quello non stava succedendo davvero! Lui e il suo Ragazzino sarebbero andati a Rio insieme. Ne era sicuro. Ne era sicuro... Simone non poteva morire!

Qualcuno gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Lascialo Ivan. I dottori devono imbragarlo.»

Gli ci volle un momento per mettere a fuoco chi gli aveva parlato. Lo conosceva...

Gianlorenzo Blengini gli stringeva la mano sulla spalla.

Zaytsev mise a fuoco prima iquel viso e poi le dita che ancora teneva attorno a quelle di Simone. Del suo Simone.

Da quanto era svenuto? Era vivo?

Costringendosi a lasciarlo, ansimò, mentre i medici lavoravano sul suo corpo, per farlo portare via dall'ambulanza.

Quanto tempo era passato?

Una mano amica si tese per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

L'altro italorusso, Oleg Antonov, gliela stava tendendo: «Potrai andare con lui, se vuole Blengini.» propose con il suo filo di voce.

Durante tutto quel ritiro Ivan l'aveva sentito parlare solo un paio di volte. Ma in quel momento fu molto grato a quel timido schiacchiatore.

Guardò l'allenatore e questi annuì: «Vai pure tu in ambulanza. Noi ti raggiungiamo in ospedale.»

Come un'automa Ivan assentì e seguì i medici sull'ambulanza.

Tutto quello non stava davvero accadendo. Non stava accadendo.

Simone aveva solo diciannove anni; era il fenomeno della pallavolo italiana, e sarebbe stato il giocatore più giovane ad andare a un olimpiade. Ad andare a Rio insieme a lui.

Lui e Simone. E le sue folli lezioni d'amore.

Cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui?

***

I medici avevano detto che, per fortuna, non c'erano traumi alla colonna vertebrale, ma solo un piccolo ematoma sottocutaneo. Eppure non si era svegliato.

Ivan non si dava pace: perché non si svegliava? Se non era davvero grave, perché era ancora svenuto?

Seduto accanto al suo letto d'ospedale, in una camera di medicina generale, gli teneva la mano studiando ogni cambiamento sul suo viso. In quelle ore non era cambiato nulla.

Il team di allenatori e i ragazzi della squadra erano andati tutti all'ospedale, ma poi erano tornati all'albergo perché i medici avevano detto che erano troppi.

Alla fine, senza fare domande, Blengini diede il permesso solo a Zaytsev di rimanere in camera con lui.

Simone Buti strinse la spalla allo Zar, prima di lasciarlo: «Andrà tutto bene Ivo» gli disse: «Il bambino è forte.»

Ivan gliene era stato grato. Assentì, grattandosi una guancia, trovandola bagnata di lacrime.

Non se n'era neppure accorto prima. Che stupido era stato! Tutto era iniziato come un divertimento sessuale tra lui e Simone, ma lentamente il ragazzo gli era entrato sottopelle. Era sbocciato in lui come un sentimento caldo e gentile di cui ora non poteva più fare a meno. Di Lui non poteva più farne a meno. Del suo sorriso solare, e della sua determinazione in campo. Non voleva farne a meno.

Giocherellò con le sue lunghe dita, stringendole tra le sue. Era così strano vedere quelle mani nervose, immobili. Quelle mani sempre attive.

Simone. Il suo Simone! Doveva svegliarsi e star bene. Doveva!

Non voleva perderlo.

***

Avvertì un profumo familiare come prima sensazione. Qualcuno che doveva conoscere gli era posato accanto, e gli teneva la mano.

La seconda sensazione fu di una fitta di dolore, mentre muoveva la testa sul cuscino.

La mano libera andò a toccarsi la nuca trovandovi un bel bernoccolo. «Accidenti...» gli ci volle qualche secondo per ricordarsi l'accaduto sul campo. L'alzata con la sua ricaduta goffa, e la botta alla testa. Come era stato goffo. Che vergogna davanti a Blengini!

Strinse la mano a Ivan, e questi sbatté gli occhi, svegliandosi.

«Ciao...»

«Simo!» l'opposto si gettò addosso, baciandolo ed accarezzandogli tutto il viso: «Sei sveglio! Sei sveglio! Stai bene?!»

Giannelli gli sorrise. Non l'aveva mai visto così agitato. 

Gli strinse di più le dita e sorrise: «Sto bene» arrossì: «Sono solo caduto come un pollo; e ho un bel bernoccolo»

Era così ingenuo da fargli male al cuore. Il suo Simone.

«Non hai solo un bernoccolo Simone. Sei rimasto svenuto per delle ore!» poi si piegò a rubargli un altro bacio veloce: «Non farmi mai più una paura del genere! Credo di aver qualche capello bianco in più!»

L'alzatore ridacchiò mentre lo Zar suonava il campanello d'allarme per richiamare le infermiere. Prima che arrivasse qualcuno, Ivan gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò ancora. «Dimmi che stai bene. Dimmi che andremo insieme a Rio. Perché io voglio andarci con te. Perché sono innamorato di te!»

Simone rimase muto, muovendo a vuoto la bocca. Il cuore che batteva a mille nel petto. Gli occhi gli si velarono di lacrime, ma prima che potesse parlare, un dottore irruppe nella stanza. Le infermiere separarono Ivan da Simone; ma prima che Zaytsev lasciasse la la stanza, il palleggiatore gridò felice: «Davvero Ivan?!»

Un sorriso smagliante illuminò il volto di Ivan. «Davvero. Esci da qui il più presto e te lo dimostrerò!»

***


	8. Capitolo 8

**CAPITOLO 8**

  


Filippo Lanza scese nel salone relax con una borsa da portare in ospedale per l'amico. L'aveva preparata su consiglio dello staff tecnico, anche se sperava ancora di avere buone notizie dai medici e che non servisse per una lunga degenza.

Blengini aveva fatto sapere dall'ospedale che Simone si era svegliato e che ora lo stavano di nuovo sottoponendo a degli esami, per sicurezza.

Pippo si lasciò cadere su divanetto accanto a Buti. Aveva un'espressione talmente corrucciata da fare chiedere al centrale toscano: «Stai bene Pippo?»

«Tu lo sapevi? Di Simo e Ivan?»

L'altro non capì: «Di cosa?»

L'ex rugbista brontolò: «Che stanno insieme!»

Per poco Buti non sputò il caffè che stava bevendo: «Cosa?! Ma come ti viene in mente questa cosa ora?»

Pippo si piegò verso di lui con fare da comare: «Prima, quando sono salito a preparare la borsa per Simo **,** ho trovato i loro letti uniti. Che altro dovrei pensare?!»

Il capitano si mosse a disagio sul divanetto: «Magari la loro stanza era una doppia... O magari volevano stare più comodi... O al caldo...» neppure alle sue orecchie suonava credibile.

«Ivan ha approfittato di Simone!» ringhiò Lanza, già pronto a menare le mani per via di Travica. «Era meglio se Blengini cacciava entrambi quei bastardi!»

Il centrale toscano cercò di placarlo: «Non dire sciocchezze! Ti ricordo che è stato Simone a chiedere di andare a dormire con Ivo. Lui non ne sapeva nulla! Magari Osmany sa qualcosa più di noi.»

L'italo-cubano si voltò dal divanetto vicino: «Su cosa?» durante tutta la loro discussione tutti i ragazzi del team avevano fatto finta di non sentirli, e al contempo, avevano teso le orecchie.

«Sai se Ivano sta con Gianna?»

Lo schiacciatore di Santiago di Cuba si guardò attorno: «Sta...? Vuoi dire che sta insieme con il _niño?!_ » urlò.

Parlare di discrezione con un uomo di sangue latino come Osmany voleva dire urlare in piazza ogni emozione. «Il mio bambino corrotto da Ivan?!» strillò, come una madre a cui avevano offeso la sua unica figlia.

Pippo si passò una mano sul bel viso.

«Vuoi dire scopato!» rise Anzani da un angolo della stanza: «Dragan continuava a dirlo a tutti prima che combinasse questo cazzo di casino.»

A quel punto si alzarono e si misero a parlare tutti ognuno con le proprie opinioni. Sembrava di assistere a una tribuna politica.

«Guarda che Gianna è un bravo ragazzo. Queste cose non le farebbe!» lo difese Lanza.

«Neanche Ivan se è per questo! L'ho lasciato in ospedale che piangeva!» ribatté Buti, sconvolto dalle rivelazioni.

«Magari era pentito.» commentò Rossini, cercando di fare da paciere.

«Ecco perché stavano sempre vicini in allenamento! E a studiare...» si lamentò Sabbi disperato.

«Ha sempre protetto Simone. Io non ci posso credere. Non gli farebbe mai del male!» si ostinò Simone Buti: «Oltre la cresta, Ivo è un bravo ragazzo.»

Uno dei maître dell'albergo cercò di chiedere loro di abbassare la voce per non disturbare gli altri clienti, ma nessuno di loro lo ascoltò.

«Quindi Dragan aveva ragione?!» osò dire Luca Vettori, pensieroso, alzando un'altra marea di commenti.

«Non dire sciocchezze Luco! É colpa di Travica se è successo tutto.» lo corresse Matteo Piano.

«É vero!» disse Buti: «Simone è scappato dallo Zar perché pensava lo avrebbe difeso da Travica!»

«E così è finito irretito!» pianse Sabbi, col cuore infranto. Avrebbe voluto essere lui al posto di Zaytsev. Tutte le fortune aveva quello! Pensò.

Un'altra bordata di chiacchiere scoppiò nell stanza come un rombo di cannone.

Solo Oleg Antonov era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento. E quando lo schiacciatore italo-russo parlò disse solo: «Che bella coppia però che sono!» con gli occhi sognanti.

Per un attimo il vociare nella stanza si azzittì attorno a lui, per poi riesplodere ancora più forte.

Fu in quella baraonda che Chicco Blengini trovò i suoi ragazzi al ritorno in albergo. «Ma che diavolo...!» sbottò, restando a bocca aperta. Sperava che nessun giornalista avesse visto quella scena nel salone dell'hotel, altrimenti chissà che articoli il giorno dopo sull'armonia in casa Italia!

Dietro di lui c'erano Simone e Ivan. Anche se non ne aveva bisogno, Zaytsev aveva insistito nel tenere a braccetto l'amante mentre rientravano al ritiro.

Dopo essersi risvegliato i medici avevano fatto nuovi esami a Simone, e una volta certi che non ci fosse nulla di allarmante, lo avevano rimandato dalla sua squadra.

Appena il palleggiatore e l'opposto entrarono nel salone, tutti i giocatori li circondarono urlando. Alcuni di gioia, altri di rabbia, altri solo per sapere. Un vociare simile a un fragore di maremoto.

Fu un fischio alto ed acuto ad azzittire tutti. «Bastaaa!!!» urlò Blengini, esasperato. «Parlate uno alla volta! E chiedete direttamente a loro quello che volete sapere. Siete una dannata squadra!» sbroccò.

«Come stai bimbo?» chiese Juantorena per primo dopo il richiamo.

Simone sorrise: «Bene. Ho solo un bel bernoccolo, per fortuna. Sono caduto come un sacco.»

«Non sei caduto. Dragan ti ha tirato addosso il pallone!» corresse Filippo Lanza, andando ad abbracciarlo.

Giannelli ricambiò l'abbraccio, grato.

Non resistendo oltre Max Colaci si sporse verso di loro: «Ma è vero che state insieme?!» chiese a nome di tutti i compagni.

Un brusio li circondò di nuovo.

La mano di Ivan scivolò dal braccio alle dita di Simone. Cercò il suo consenso prima di ammettere: «Simone è il mio ragazzo.»

E poteva dirlo in tutti i sensi. Il suo bellissimo Ragazzino.

Un altro vociare.

«Ivan veramente ti sei portato a letto un ragazzino?!» disse Sabbi geloso.

Stavolta fu Simone a intromettersi, piazzandosi tra Ivan e i compagni. «No, non ci siamo capiti ragazzi. Sono io che mi porto a letto Ivan!» dichiarò, lasciandoli tutti a bocca aperta.

Poi arrossì come un pomodoro e portò via il compagno verso l'ascensore, mentre i compagni esplodevano in risate ed applausi.

«Si-mo-ne! Si-mo-ne!» scandirono come i tifosi durante una partita, mentre i due sparivano nell'ascensore.

***

«Perché hai detto una cosa simile?» domandò Zaytsev, mentre rientravano nella loro camera.

«Ti da fastidio?» mormorò Giannelli preoccupato.

Ivan si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza: «Figurati! L'importante è che sappiano che sei off limits adesso.»

Gli piaceva che lo Zar fosse possessivo sul loro rapporto, perché lo era anche lui. Il suo ragazzo. Non solo il suo amico di letto.

Arrossì. «L'ho detto perché non volevo che ti tormentassero per la mia età. Come se non sapessi scegliere.» sbuffò.

«Non per mettere i puntini sulle i, ma fino a qualche giorno fa non sapevi che fare.»

«Ma ora si.» rise Simone, sporgendosi a baciarlo: «E ho subito deciso che tu andavi bene per me. Malgrado tutti dicessero che eri un mascalzone.»

Mascalzone faceva tanto romanzo d'appendice, pensò l'opposto felice, facendogli scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita per mordicchiargli il collo. «Ma lo sono! E se mi permetti, questo mascalzone ora scenderà in paese a comprare qualcosa per noi.»

Simone lo lasciò fare: «Bene. Perché io ho bisogno davvero di una doccia. Fa il bravo mentre sei via.»

«Sempre!»

***


	9. Capitolo 9

**CAPITOLO 9**

  


Simone si contorse nel letto mentre la bocca di Ivan lo inghiottiva tutto, e lo succhiava.

La mano che scivolava tra le sue natiche, bagnata di un gel freddo che gli mandò un brivido lungo la pelle. S'inarcò e si tese quando un dito forzò l'anello di muscoli del suo fondoschiena, scivolandogli dentro.

«Ivan!...»

«Sihh...» gli sussurrò: «Rilassati... É solo il fastidio di un momento.» e lo baciò sulla fronte corrugata, mentre gli teneva sollevata una gamba per penetrarlo meglio. «Vuoi ancora farlo?» chiese, vedendolo scuotere la testa. Cercò la sua bocca in un bacio gentile. «Ti fidi di me?»

Simone riaprì gli occhi e annuì: «Se sei tu si» e rispose alla richiesta delle sue labbra esigenti.

Un secondo dito scivolò in lui, mentre il palmo della mano dello Zar si chiudeva attorno al suo pene, accarezzandolo e sfregandolo, per fargli dimenticare il dolore. Il lavorio ritmico di quelle mani sul suo corpo, mandò Simone fuori di testa e lentamente si arrese al suo tocco. Le guance in fiamme. Il respiro spezzato.

Un altro dito lo allargò piano, ma stavolta lui lo accolse, andandogli incontro con un movimento delle anche.

Quando il loro movimento divenne più coordinato, Ivan tolse le dita e prese un preservativo dal comodino. Se lo infilò con mani esperte poi, sorprendendo Giannelli, si alzò in piedi ed andò ad aprire l'anta dell'armadio davanti al letto. Uno specchio rifletté la immagine di lui, completamente nudo sul letto.

«Ivan?...»

«Voglio che ti guardi. Voglio che tu sappia cosa provo nel vederti travolto dalla passione...» gli rispose, tornandogli accanto.

Arrossendo il diciannovenne guardò con vergogna l'immagine di sé che vedeva nello specchio. Quel ragazzo dai capelli scarmigliati e le labbra tumide di baci, non poteva essere lui. Le cosce svergognatamente aperte con il sesso che svettava, gonfio e pulsante, in trepida attesa delle grandi mani del pallavolista.

«Sei indecente...» gli sussurrò Ivan nelle orecchie, leccandogli il lobo, mentre preparava il suo sesso ad accoglierlo.

Deciso, lo spinse carponi davanti a sé, verso lo specchio, poi gli mise un'altra dose abbondante di gel anale tra le natiche, spalmandolo con il pollice: e mettendosi in ginocchio dietro di lui, gli si spinse dentro.

Simone gemette aggrappandosi alle lenzuola, mentre la punta del membro di Ivan lo trafiggeva sempre più a fondo.

«Ivan... Ivan!» piagnucolò. Voleva implorare di smettere. Era troppo. Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Il venticinquenne gli baciò la schiena e il collo in una scia di piccoli baci gentili: «Sihh... Va tutto bene. Stai tranquillo. Sei bravissimo, come sempre.»

Lui non era d'accordo. Si sentiva oppresso e pieno e temeva che al minimo movimento si sarebbe rotto. Eppure quando Ivan mosse un poco il bacino, inghiottì il suo pene, ancora un po' di più. E di più.

«Bravo Bambino...» delirò Ivan, le dita premute nei suoi fianchi, incapace di resistere oltre. Gli morsicò una spalla, e disse: «Ora ti faccio sedere e tu lo farai» e prima che potesse protestare, lo afferrò saldamente per le cosce e lo tirò verso di lui, costringendolo ad aprirsi di più e accoglierlo tutto.

Simone emise un lamento di piacere e dolore insieme.

Si leccò le labbra, con la vista offuscata. Si sentiva impalato come uno dei turchi catturato da Vlad Tepes.

«Guardati!» ordinò Zaytsev: «Sei bellissimo, così, solo per me.»

Con timore rivolse lo sguardo allo specchio. Due ragazzi lo guardavano: uno dai castani occhi lucidi e l'altro dagli spiritati occhi azzurri. Un fauno addormentato. Le gambe aperte per chiunque volesse possederlo. Il pene gonfio, lacrimante di piccole perle bianche. Voglioso che qualcuno lo toccasse.

Le dita candide di Ivan che salirono a tormentargli un capezzolo scuro, strappandogli un grido. Facendogli muovere il bacino. Voleva essere scopato da quel uomo bellissimo che lo guardava dallo specchio come se volesse bruciarlo. O mangiarlo.

«Adesso sei mio!» ringhiò Ivan possessivo, circondandogli i fianchi spigolosi con un braccio. Gli chiuse il pene sotto le sue dita. «Dimmi che lo vuoi. Dimmi che mi seguirai.» La voce dura. Aggressivo come in campo.

Simone sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto. Si leccò le labbra: «Si Ivan. Ti voglio.» ammise.

Fu come un fischio d'inizio.

Lo Zar lo prese per i fianchi e iniziò a spingersi in alto. Le ginocchia incastrate sotto le gambe di Simone, così da tenerlo aperto per lui.

Il rumore del ventre che sbatteva ritmicamente contro il fondoschiena dell'altro. Veloce, sempre più esigente come in gioco. Strappando gemiti e sudore.

Muscoli tesi e concentrazione al limite della tranche. I respiri di Simone che divennero mugolii di piacere mentre il suo compagno colpiva un punto preciso del suo corpo. Con la tenacia di una battuta in parallelo, cercando sempre lo stesso punto.

«Ivan!...Ivan non smettere!» ansimò aggrappandosi alle sue braccia per cercare di seguire quel movimento perfetto.

Loro due, solo loro due, come in campo. Fatti l'uno per l'altro. L'aveva sempre saputo dal primo sguardo: quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio, provando un brivido lungo la schiena.

Solo lui. Il suo odore, la sua pelle sudata, il suo abbraccio con quel avambraccio tatuato di fiori e uccellini. La sua pelle candida e coperta di piccole lentiggini. La sua barba bionda. Quella lingua che esplorava. Voleva essere tutto per lui, come lo sentiva in quel momento nel suo corpo.

Aprì la bocca per gridare il suo nome ma il respiro gli si mozzò in gola mentre veniva nella mano del suo opposto, con un caldo getto bianco.

S'afflosciò in avanti mentre il movimento di Ivan diventava frenetico, per poi schizzare il suo piacere nel preservativo.

Col respiro spezzato si piegò su Simone, avvolgendolo nel suo abbraccio. Dovette aspettare di riprendere fiato per sussurrargli: «Ti amo Ragazzino mio» sfregando la fronte sudata contro la sua tempia. «Mi fai impazzire.»

Simone sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

***

Riaprì gli occhi accoccolato contro il torace di Zaytsev. Lui lo stava accarezzando delicatamente sulla nuca.

«Ciao...» gli disse sulla fronte.

«Ciao...» un sorriso lieve.

«Come stai bambino mio?» E sottintendeva dopo la loro notte di sesso.

Stiracchiandosi la schiena, Giannelli valutò: «Bene.» Aveva solo un po' di fastidio, ma immaginava sarebbe passato presto. «Molto bene...»

L'italo-russo rispose: «Sono contento! Perché ho un pensierino per noi.» e scivolò fuori dal letto, malgrado i mugugni infastiditi dell'amante.

«Un altro? Ivan!» sbuffò, avvertendo il freddo dell'aria fuori dal piumone e lontano dal suo corpo nudo. «Torna qui!»

«Eccomi! Tieni. Questa è per te» e balzando seduto sul letto, gli porse una scatola di plastica trasparente ricoprendo entrambi col piumone. Dentro c'era una fetta di torta.

Il bolzanino s'illuminò tutto e si raddrizzò sul letto: «La Sacher!! É la mia preferita!»

«Lo so. Ti ho sentito parlarne con Osmany, e visto che sono sceso in paese per il gel lubrificante, ho pensato che ti facesse piacere.»

«Grazie!!» Simone si protese a schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia barbuta: «Ho una fame! É da stamattina che non mangio!» Da prima dell'incidente in campo e della sua giornata in ospedale.

Aprì la scatola e con la forchettina monouso si lanciò all'attacco della fetta al cioccolato.

Gli piaceva guardarlo mangiare i dolci. Sembrava felice come un bambino piccolo il giorno di Natale.

La torta sparì in un baleno. «Grazie per avermi pensato» gli sorrise buttandogli le braccia al collo mentre Ivan finiva il dolce.

Gli rubò un bacio al sapore di cacao. «Ti penso sempre, Simone» e l'altro arrossì compiaciuto. «E sono felice che hai chiesto a me di insegnarti quello che che abbiamo fatto insieme. Da adesso in poi ci sono solo piacevoli varianti.» E non sapeva se le volesse provare ancora con lui.

Era una via di fuga per Simone, se voleva usarla, che lo Zar gli lasciava con quelle parole.

Lo guardò incerto. Aveva lanciato un'immaginaria palla a Giannelli, da ribattere o lasciare cadere.

Il diciannovenne restò sorpreso da quello sguardo poco usuale sul volto dell'opposto di Perugia. Ci tenne qualche secondo prima di rispondere con fermezza: «La prossima volta vorrei essere io ad averti, Ivan.» e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore: «Se vuoi.»

Bambino adorabile con quella sua espressione confusa!

Ivan si protese a baciarlo: «Tu puoi fare di me quello che preferisci e come lo preferisci... Amore mio.» Com'era strano e bello appellarlo con quel nome. 

Solo qualche ora prima tutto era un gioco, ma quando l'aveva visto ferito il mondo gli era andato in frantumi, lasciandolo solo con frammenti di ricordi in mano, come vetri taglienti. Gli era sanguinato il cuore. E aveva capito. Non poteva più fare senza di Lui. Non voleva fare senza di Lui.

«Basta che non mi fai un altro scherzo come stamattina!»

Giannelli rise felice, dondolandosi sulle gambe: «Mai più, amore mio!» e gli cadde addosso, spingendolo sul materasso.

Lo abbracciò forte. Non voleva lasciarlo più, almeno per quanto sarebbe durata. Presto lo Zar sarebbe andato alle olimpiadi...

S'incupì.

«Che succede? Perché hai quella ruga ora?»

«Quale ruga? Io non ho rughe!» sbottò Simone, cercando di nascondere il viso, ma Ivan gli disegnò un solco sulla fronte ampia con la punta di un dito.

«Questa qui! Non fingere con me, Simo. Non lo sai fare.»

Vano mentire, Simone posò il mento sul suo torace e spiegò: «Domani il coach dirà chi resterà al ritiro per andare alle olimpiadi... Gli altri andranno a casa.»

«Si.» Le convocazioni per Rio 2016. 

Gli accarezzò la schiena: «E allora?»

Con un groppo in gola il Ragazzino si sforzò di dire: «Ti ringrazio per tutto questo tempo che mi hai dedicato per insegnarmi il sesso.» "L'amore" sospirò. «Anche se da domani ci separeremo.»

«Te ne vai?» la faccia spaesata dell'italo-russo gli fece comprendere che non aveva capito il suo discorso.

«No! Chicco mi manderà via e...»

«Non dire sciocchezze! Tu verrai insieme a me, a Rio. Te l'ho detto.»

Non era ovvio per nulla. Contro Dragan Travica e Daniele Sottile non aveva speranze, con la sua età e la poca esperienza; ma era onorato che lo Zar pensasse diversamente.

Ivan gli chiuse il viso tra le grandi mani costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi: «Andremo a Rio insieme! E domani lo saprai. Ma in ogni caso noi non ci lasceremo Simone. Non ti voglio più perdere.»

Voleva credere a quelle parole. Voleva sperarci con tutto il cuore.

Lo amava. 

«Lo vorrei tanto...» bisbigliò affondando nel suo forte abbraccio. Le guance rosse e gli occhi velati di lacrime: «Davvero.»

«Credi in noi Ragazzino. Vedrai! Ho mai sbagliato a insegnarti qualcosa?» ammiccò lascivo, facendolo ridere e dandogli una sberla sul sedere nudo.

***


	10. Capitolo 10 - Epilogo

**CAPITOLO 10 - EPILOGO**

  


Si fermarono nel corridoio che dagli spogliatoi portavano alla palestra. Alcuni compagni li superarono, incuriositi, ma senza dire nulla.

Oleg Antonov e Matteo Piano dedicarono loro un sorriso raggiante.

Travica li superò con un'occhiata di superiore arroganza. Era certo del suo biglietto per Rio, e a Simone tremò il cuore.

Stava per perdere il suo sogno per l'olimpiade e soprattutto stava per perdere anche Ivan.

Malgrado le parole rassicuranti del suo amante, dubitava che le settimane lontani li avrebbero tenuti uniti.

Quel prezioso fragile legame che avevano creato tra loro, era come un filo d'oro: per quanto prezioso, se teso troppo, si sarebbe potuto spezzare. Era un sentimento fragile e potente come le ali di uno degli uccellini tatuati sul braccio di Ivan. Fragili e potenti, loro erano così fino ad ora. Fino a quei pochi passi che li dividevano dalle parole di Blengini.

Lo Zar si fermò accanto a lui, appoggiato al muro. «Pronto?» disse.

Simone prese un profondo respiro e annuì. Sarebbe stato forte. Era molto cresciuto in quei pochi giorni di ritiro. E anche se il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, strinse la mano che Ivan gli tendeva e lo seguì nella palestra.

Non avevano paura che tutti li vedessero. Erano lì, forti l'uno per l'altro.

Tutti i ragazzi presenti in palestra si girarono a guardarli. Mancavano solo loro. Nessuno fece battutine sceme, tutti troppo tesi in attesa di un sogno. Molti erano radunati in gruppetti. Travica da solo, vicino a rete.

Gianlorenzo Blengini annuì, vedendoli: «Bene, siamo tutti. Immagino stiate aspettando la lista... Non girerò attorno alle cose. Opposti: Zaytsev e Vettori.»

Matteo Piano gettò le braccia attorno al collo di Luca e rise per la sua convocazione.

Ivan sentì la mano di Simone tremare e gliela strinse più forte, guardandolo. 

Ne era sicuro.

«... Liberi: Colaci e Rossini. Schiacciatori: Juantorena, Lanza e Antonov. Centrali: Birarelli, Buti e Piano»

Altro scoppio di gioia.

Simone maledisse Chicco per una volta. Proprio ultimi i palleggiatori?!

«... Palleggiatori...»

Per un attimo il mondo ruotò attorno a lui, senza capire nulla. Cosa aveva detto?

«...E Spirito.»

«Cooosa?!» 

Udì Dragan protestare animatamente e le braccia di Ivan che lo cingevano da dietro. «Te l'avevo detto di credere in noi» gli mormorò.

Allora... Aveva detto il suo nome?!

Simone Giannelli, numero sei. Palleggiatore titolare all'olimpiade a Rio, nell'agosto 2016, dove avrebbe compiuto i suoi vent'anni!

Gli tremarono le gambe e nascose il viso nel collo di Ivan per non mostrare le lacrime.

Altri compagni corsero ad abbracciarli.

Udì Buti e Piano ridere.

«Non mi fate piangere il bambino!» urlò Juantorena con il suo fare paterno.

«Andremo a Rio insieme!» riuscì a dire come in un sogno.

«Si!» rispose Ivan, felice. Improvvisamente tutte le sue uscite scapestrate erano dimenticate. Voleva solo stare accanto a Simone per proteggerlo. Felice di averlo accanto.

«Noi due, a Rio...» e gli uscì un singulto mentre si copriva gli occhi con le grandi mani.

«Noi due insieme... Amore mio!»

***


End file.
